Airplanes and Shooting Stars
by digitalchild99
Summary: Can we wish on airplanes and hope it works like a shooting star? Seddie Sam/Freddie One-Shot. Don't own iCarly or Airplanes the song and actual thing!
1. Chapter 1

Airplanes and Shooting Stars

I was sitting out on the balcony thinking about how unlucky I was. My crush was dating my ex-best friend and almost everyone thinks I was a back-stabber thanks to Carly. She got so mad because Freddie had passed my house on his way to Carly's from the park and saw me crying and bleeding and missed their whole date for me. He asked me what was wrong and I told him I broke up with my boyfriend and he beat me up. He was there for me and on Monday everyone hated me and said I was stealing Freddie away from Carly. How did this happen? I had a bad excuse for a parent. I blamed my mom and dad. I blamed my goody-two-shoes best friend and sister. I blamed my life. I blamed the world.

She saw a plane fly through the clear dark sky, not a star in sight. She then remembered one of her favorite songs by B.O.B. and Hayley Williams. She started singing it.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now _

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now _

Little did she know that Freddie was standing just outside the window, hearing every single thing she said (or sang). He was still standing there when she saw another plane and said something very important.

"I hope the song is true." She closed her eyes.

"I wish that my life would go back to when Carly was my BFF and Freddie was behind the camera counting down the seconds, without saying one which Carly and I never got, before our famous webshow started called iCarly. I miss when we would all go out for smoothies after the show and Freddie would say something nerdy and I would say nub or call him one of his many nicknames. Then, Carly would tell us to stop fighting and we would both stop and say sorry. Most of all I wish that I had the guts to tell Freddie that I like him and possibly love him more than Carly ever could. She's not right for him. I've seen her and she looks at other boys all the time. She's gonna break his heart and he is too perfect to deserve her. He is delicate and will be scared for life when he finds out about some scandal at school with some other boy or when she dumps him over a text or phone call and gets together with the high school hottie. They'll be high school sweethearts and every time a girl gushes over the fact that they are cute his heart will break. He doesn't deserve anyone in this school. He needs a faithful girl who will stand with him through thick and thin and will do anything for him. Through his and everyone's eyes, Carly is a sweet girl with high grades and always does what she is told. She is nice to everyone and thing and wouldn't hurt even a fly. But no one but Spencer and I know the real Carlotta Shay. She is a selfish brat who thinks the world revolves around her. I figured that out when we crushed on the same guy. She told me that he likes ruffled pink skirts on girls with blonde hair. So I wore that and made my hair extra curly and was the laughing stock of the school and he stayed away from me the entire day. Then the next day Carly was hand in hand with him and they completely ignored me at lunch. If I had another chance, I could be Freddie's everything. We wouldn't be a couple we would be one person. I know I waited too long but I want another chance, please."

Freddie knew it would be now or never but he was still in shock. Sam liked him? Let me rephrase that, Sam liked him!

He has been in love with her ever since the kiss. After that kiss he saw her face so clearly in the moonlight. It wasn't her tough girl look , it was the soft side of Sam he saw from that day on, even when she was hurting him emotionally or physically.

"Sam Pukket wore a frilly pink skirt?"

"Freddie I'm sorry I know that were not friends and I'm not supposed to be up here but-"

"It's okay and who said you weren't my friend"

"Ask your evil girlfriend"

"What girlfriend?"

"Hello Carly Shay"

"Oh you mean my ex-girlfriend"

"What, you guys broke up"

"I caught her making out with Griffin"

"Oh I sorry"

"Actually I should be sorry I heard what you said"

Her face turned a red shade of a tomato. "Everything"

He nodded "Was what you said", he gulped, "true?"

"Yeah" Everything became awkward until Freddie spoke up.

"Well I feel the same way" and with that Sam's face brightened up and jumped into Freddie's arms.

"So does this mean we're a couple?" Freddie asked as they broke away.

"Not until we seal it with a kiss" she said happily.

They kissed a soft, innocent kiss that lasted 8 seconds but it was full of passion.

When they broke away they both were speechless. They knew that this moment wouldn't last forever but before they went inside, heads still touching Sam started talking.

"I guess airplanes are substitutes for shooting stars"

"Either way I think I like airplanes a lot more now"

That was the day Sam remembered as the day her dreams came true. Freddie remembers it as the day he heard Samantha Joy Pukket giggle.

**965 words not bad for first Seddie story. Was it good I'm goin to make a sequel that will hav chapters and all that good crap (I said good crap what of it) it will be called Revenge of the exs and for no reason I'm just going to put the lyrics of the song this story is based on**

**Airplanes (B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams)**

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

****

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said I would make a sequel to this story but I'm sorry I'm too busy. I just came into sixth grade and I have a TON of work, drama club, G.T., and the Math Olympiads. It's just hectic and the weekend is my free day. I promise that I'll spend this time thinking about ways to make the next story awesome. Okay I love all of the people who favorite, subscribe, and comment but seriously, I can't do anything right now. In case anyone is interested, I can do the whole Airplane rap. Wanna see me do it? Go onto the youtube page and type in "funnycar414" and it should be there soon (I have time cuz my mom allows me to do that whenever my cousins come over.

IF U COMMENTED, FAVORITED, OR SUBSCRIBED, YOU'RE AWESOME!

-PeAcE oUt!


End file.
